themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod
Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod is the ninth song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics You are sleeping off your demons When I come home Spittle bubbling on your lips Fine white foam I am young and I am good. It's a hot southern California day If I wake you up, there will be hell to pay And alone in my room, I am the last of a lost civilization And I vanish into the dark And rise above my station Rise above my station But I do wake you up, and when I do You blaze down the hall and you scream I'm in my room with the headphones on Deep in the dream chamber And then I'm awake and I'm guarding my face Hoping you don't break my stereo Because it's the one thing that I couldn't live without And so I think about that and then I sorta black out Held under these smothering waves By your strong and thick veined hand But one of these days I'm going to wriggle up on dry land Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-04-28 - Peel Session *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Cincinnati, OH *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2008-02-22 - Richard's on Richards - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC Category:The Sunset Tree songs